


Trains and Stations

by Revenant_Crown



Series: AkaKuroWeek2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Crown/pseuds/Revenant_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A train ride through Yamanote Line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains and Stations

> _From: Akashi Seijuurou_  
>  _Subject: Good Morning_  
>  _Are you free today Kuroko?_

Kuroko stared.

Waking up that morning and this was the first thing that greeted him. He only blinked, still half-asleep and put it out of his mind for a while as he freshened up, change out of his pajamas, came downstairs to the kitchen while greeting his mother and grandmother (his father already left for work) and ate breakfast. His mother asked if he has basketball practice and answering no because their coach gave him and Kagami a day off after their win against Jabberwock.

Feeling more awake, he took out his phone again and after checking, it was still there. Akashi’s message, that is. So it wasn’t a hallucination nor was he dreaming. A twinge of guilt crept on Kuroko for neglecting the message and quickly typed out his reply, his thumb pressing the send button before he could think twice.

Bidding his mother and grandmother goodbye and that he’ll be back before dinner, Kuroko tied his shoe laces and left the house. Akashi responded to his text and told him that he would be waiting for him in a children’s park near Kuroko’s home. A small part of Kuroko wondered why Akashi invited him out of the blue. He also got this feeling that the others weren’t called and it would only be just the two of them.

Kuroko jogged the rest of the way upon seeing bright red ahead the road but his stride gradually slowed down as he observed his former captain. A quick glance around confirmed the fact that Akashi will always grab attention wherever he goes or by simply standing under a tree and yet no one dared enough to approach him. After all, Akashi had this metaphorical wall around him that no ordinary person could penetrate unless he permits it.

So when Kuroko closed the remaining spaces between them with Akashi sensing his presence (always; never overlooked) and his whole body being pinned down by those all-knowing crimson eyes, he felt fortunate crossing that invisible wall and with Akashi’s focus solely on him.

“Sorry for making you wait, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said by way of greeting.

An imperceptible smile appeared on Akashi’s face and Kuroko tried to squash down any _feelings_ overcoming him though he couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat or two. “You have a—“ Akashi then reached out a hand and plucked a fallen leaf from his hair but not without tucking stray teal locks behind his ear in deliberate slowness.

Kuroko had never been this grateful for having perfect control of his emotions as much as now and only blinked in reaction. “…Thank you…”

A small smile splayed on Akashi’s lips. “Shall we, Kuroko?”

“Where are we going Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, walking beside the red head as they left the park.

“We’re going to tour around the Yamanote Line.”

“Eh, Yamanote…?” Kuroko trailed off, confused as to what Akashi was thinking. “Akashi-kun can’t possibly saying that we ride the train in a loop. We can’t see anything noteworthy aside from skyscrapers. It’s a waste of time. I won’t go either if Akashi-kun is trying to drop off at every station. Akashi-kun can go by himself.”

Kuroko could see the tinge of amusement in Akashi’s crimson eyes. “You’re going to abandon me Kuroko?”

“I’m not going to waste my day off in a train Akashi-kun.”

Akashi gave a quiet chuckle at his reasoning and even if it was at his expense Kuroko liked that he made the red head laugh. “We’ll drop off at only four stations. My teammates in Rakuzan requested souvenirs,” he explained.

“Oh, I see,” Kuroko hummed. “But why do I need to tag along?”

An indecipherable emotion crossed over Akashi’s features but it was gone before Kuroko could figure out what it meant. It completely passed his mind when Akashi suddenly took hold of his hand and glanced at the read head beside him in confusion.

“I don’t want to lose you, Kuroko,” was all Akashi said as they made their way to the train station holding hands. No one seemed to notice or care either way so Kuroko let himself basked at this moment unknowingly gripping Akashi’s hand and only when the red head squeezed his hand back did Kuroko relaxed.

The peaceful spell surrounding them got almost interrupted when Akashi offered to buy his Tokunai pass but Kuroko insisted that he could pay for it and reached a compromise when Akashi allowed it and will buy his lunch instead. If you asked Kuroko it wasn’t really a compromise.

“I think I got duped,” Kuroko muttered under his breath and definitely not pouting no matter what Akashi said. “Where do we stop first, Akashi-kun?”

The train came before Akashi could respond so Kuroko dutifully followed the red head inside with both of them standing, letting four middle school girls take the empty seats. “Shibuya,” Akashi answered, taking a subtle step to the left, leaving him face to face with Kuroko and his back to the some girls who kept glancing at him.

It wasn’t too crowded in the train so that left a suitable space between them but their position was too intimate with Akashi’s hand on his elbow helping Kuroko balance and the other on the handle. He chose not to say anything though.

“It’s for Mibuchi-san, isn’t it?” Kuroko guessed, continuing their conversation. He was highly conscious of the glimpses from those girls watching Akashi especially when his former captain withdrawn his hand from his elbow and placed it on his waist.

Either Akashi was disregarding Kuroko's fixed stare or oblivious to it. No, it was definitely the former. “As expected of Kuroko.”

They both stayed in their position as the ride went on, stopping in different stations and getting closer to their destination. As people got off, more replaced them cramming inside the packed train which lead to Kuroko being practically hugged by Akashi to his chest.

_Isn’t Akashi-kun’s heartbeat too fast?_

Kuroko didn’t have the time to ponder about it as Akashi whispered in his ear. “Out stop is next.”

Grabbing his hand again, Akashi steered them out of the compact train and finally have their personal space back. Well, not really. Akashi still had his hand captive not that Kuroko was complaining. Taking the Hachiko exit, Kuroko convinced Akashi to make a brief stop at the ever famous statue of the dog Hachiko. He still couldn’t believe that Kagami had been in Japan for years and still haven’t seen the statue yet.

_(“Why the hell do I want to see a statue of a dog Kuroko?!”_

_“How heartless of Kagami-kun. Hachiko’s story is very heartwarming. It will change Kagami-kun’s perception of dogs.”_

_“I don’t care!”)_

Before he could decide on it, Kuroko sent the picture to Kagami with a reminder to pick up Nigou from Koganei-senpai as it was his turn to babysit the team’s dog. With that done, he focused his attention back to the impromptu excursion. “So what will Akashi-kun buy for Mibuchi-san?”

“Kuroko is very close to Kagami,” Akashi stated rather than answering his question.

Taking a quick look at the red head, Kuroko noted how Akashi’s face seemed more blank and nothing like his calm expression from before. “Yes, because Kagami-kun is my friend and partner.”

His hand being clutched tighter brought Kuroko’s notice to their intertwined hands but Akashi spoke before he could voice out anything. “Mibuchi mailed me earlier. He wanted a coat and even gave me directions where to buy it.”

It seemed Akashi wasn’t waiting for his response and only took out his phone to read the mail Mibuchi had sent as they walked towards a mall. Mibuchi’s directions were too precise and detailed that they quickly arrived at a boutique store. Kuroko let Akashi handle everything while he observed the whole shop, perusing the expensive clothes and accessories.

“See anything you like?”

Kuroko nearly jumped in surprise when he felt Akashi’s warm breath near his ear and looked back at the red head with a glare. “No, I was just looking.”

“If anything has caught your fancy I can buy it for you.”

“No, it’s fine Akashi-kun,” Kuroko shook his head and peered at the paper bag in Akashi’s hand. “Have you bought Mibuchi-san’s coat Akashi-kun?”

Nodding his head, Akashi switched the paper bag on his other hand and held out his right hand to Kuroko. “Let’s go to our next stop unless Kuroko wants to explore around more?”

“We’ll be around here all day if we stay,” Kuroko said and took Akashi’s hand.

Going back to the station, Kuroko and Akashi made small talk as they waited on the platform. Apparently, Akashi wanted to indulge his teammates as they helped him during a busy time for the student council. The Rakuzan regulars wished for a day off from practice which of course Akashi rejected and when they found out that their captain would go to Tokyo for the match against Jabberwock did they asked for gifts.

The train came and this time it wasn’t packed and even has free seats which they took. “Where do we go next Akashi-kun?”

“Would you like to guess Kuroko?” Akashi proposed instead, giving him a challenging smirk.

Mentally checking the subsequent stations and the rest of the Rakuzan team, Kuroko considered it. _Obviously, it’s not Harajuku so that leaves…_ “Shinjuku. Omoide Yokocho in Shinjuku.”

“Yes,” Akashi affirmed, lacing their fingers together. “Nebuya wanted to try a ramen shop in there and asked for my opinion about their food. And though it is past noon, why don’t we have lunch there?”

Kuroko smiled. “Alright.”

They soon came to Shinjuku and with their hands still clasped together; they effortlessly weaved around the throng of people and out of the station. Strolling across the roads and to the narrow lanes of Omoide Yokocho, Kuroko watched attendants inviting customers as delicious aroma of countless food wafted in the air. Akashi appeared to have a specific place in mind as they took a left and another right, arriving in a small eatery.

They went inside as a waitress swiftly ushered them to an empty table, giving them their menu but Akashi handed it back and ordered their special ramen for both of them. “That is if it's fine for you, Kuroko,” he said after the waitress left.

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders. He really didn’t mind that the red head ordered for him. “I’ll say this beforehand Akashi-kun I apologize now if I can’t finish it.”

A thoughtful stare was all Kuroko got and puzzlingly watched as Akashi motioned for their waitress again and spoke softly that Kuroko had a hard time catching it. The waitress glancing between him and Akashi while giggling served to further mystified Kuroko.

Raising an eyebrow at the red head, Kuroko expected an explanation but Akashi gave him none and simply let out a mysterious smile. He finally figured it out when the waitress came back with only one huge bowl of ramen, placing it at the center of their table and two drinks to the side.

He was vaguely aware of the waitress saying to enjoy their food as he stared intently at _the_ bowl of ramen. “What is the meaning of this Akashi-kun?”

“It is bad to waste food, isn’t it Kuroko?” Akashi merely commented as he broke off his chopsticks and passed him one. “With the both of us, I’m certain we can finish this.”

Kuroko pinned Akashi with a withering glare. No wonder the waitress looked giddy; she thought they were a couple which they are not. He and Akashi were only friends, rivals on the court but still friends. The captain of Rakuzan paid no heed to Kuroko’s glare and just started eating. He watched Akashi for a few minutes for picking up his chopsticks and dug in since he could feel his stomach growling.

Fortunately ( _or unfortunately_ , his mind supplied), no awkward or embarrassing incident happened as they ate in an alternate system except for that one time when Akashi forcefully fed him a slice of pork even after Kuroko said he was full. He ate a little until he begged Akashi that he couldn’t eat anymore and the red head finished the ramen by himself.

With their stomachs full, they left the ramen shop with their waitress bidding them a cheery goodbye and to have fun on their date. Kuroko frowned at Akashi for the misinterpretation but Akashi only shrugged. He guessed their linked hands weren’t helping in disavowing the confusion, too.

They strolled around a little before hopping back on the train and continued their tour. Kuroko was surprised when Akashi revealed that their next stop was Ikebukuro.

“Why Ikebukuro?” he asked to the red head sitting beside him.

“Hayama-san was influenced by Mayuzumi-san and now he became a complete fan of a manga series.”

“So we’re going to J-World Akashi-kun?”

Akashi shook his head. “I thought the same thing at first but it seems like Hayama-san wanted pictures of a certain coffee shop that was featured in the manga,” he clarified. “I have no inkling as to why Hayama-san requires pictures but I suppose he has his own reasons.”

Taking Akashi’s answer in a stride, Kuroko looked outside the window of the train. Just like he said before, he couldn’t see anything but buildings after buildings. They soon came to their stop, boarding off the train and ambled their way towards the exit. Akashi checked his phone and informed Kuroko that the café was a walk distance away.

In the back of Kuroko’s mind, he wondered when it became so natural to hold hands with Akashi. It was supposed to be weird and strange and even Akashi’s reason from before wasn’t applicable right now as there weren’t many people around and with Akashi’s keen eyes, he would be able to find Kuroko easily if they ever separated.

That wasn’t the most important thing though. He was more curious as to what Akashi is thinking right now.

Was this really okay?

Could Kuroko hoped—

Akashi halting in his steps brought Kuroko back to the present and regarded the establishment in front of them. Seeing the name of the coffee shop which was confirmed by Akashi to be the right place, they stepped inside the premises. It was a quaint café, a bit small but it had this homey atmosphere. There were lots of knick knacks displayed on the shelf and even books.

They chose a small table on the furthest corner and Kuroko left Akashi to choose their order as he inspected the books on the shelf, picking up his favorite Natsume Soseki novel _Kokoro_.

“You really loved that book, don’t you?”

Bringing his eyes to Akashi, who was smiling while resting his chin on one hand, Kuroko nodded as he returned the smile. A waiter served their drinks, tea for Kuroko and coffee for Akashi. It looked like Akashi still remembered that he didn’t like coffee. As the red head stood up to take pictures of the café with the manager’s permission, Kuroko chose to stay seated and read the book on his hand.

He closed the book with a thump and placed back on the shelf when Akashi came back. The red head didn’t ask why as they settled on conversing just about anything that came to mind. They lingered in the coffee shop as a way of resting before resuming their trip.

They were both standing on the train again when they got on although in this instance there was an appropriate space between them. “So does this mean we’re done Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“Not yet,” Akashi answered. “A rare mail came from Mayuzumi-san and asked me to pick up the latest volume of a light novel he reads.”

“Mayuzumi-san must be desperate if he asked Akashi-kun,” Kuroko commented.

_(In a certain apartment, Mayuzumi sneezed.)_

The train stopped in Akihabara station and both Kuroko and Akashi got off, instinctively seeking each other’s hand as they walked towards the exit. Unlike the other Rakuzan regulars, Mayuzumi only gave the light novel’s title and said it was sold anywhere. Still, it took a couple of stores for them to find a copy. Kuroko wasn’t sure but he heard Akashi muttering _Mayuzumi would pay for this_ under his breath. He understood why and took a glance at the light novel’s risqué cover. Mayuzumi reads yaoi evidently. And with him and Akashi together _and_ holding hands didn’t help things matter.

With that disconcerting errand done, Kuroko pulled Akashi in another bookstore citing that he needed to buy a birthday gift for Aomine. And after telling Akashi that _no, it’s not a gravure magazine_ , Kuroko looked for that manga Aomine recently got hooked on and once locating it, grabbed the latest volume. Akashi also bought Aomine a gift (an anime DVD) and assigned Kuroko to be the messenger.

Kuroko almost used his special Ignite Punch when Akashi suggested trying a maid café even if it was a joke. As always Akashi doesn’t know how to joke. With their purchases over and done with, they went back to the station to finally go home.

As soon as they were seated, Kuroko heaved a worn-out sigh.

“Tired, Kuroko?”

He couldn’t respond as he just about to nod off sleeping when Akashi wrapped an arm around him and placed his head onto the red head’s shoulder. Well, that undoubtedly woke him up. He wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway since Tokyo was only two stops away though he did close his eyes, seeking Akashi’s warmth and soothing presence.

Too soon they arrived at their last destination and climbed off the train. Kuroko didn’t know how or why but it seemed like he and Akashi had the same idea and walked as slowly as they could while taking the direction to his house.

Regarding the red orange sky and the setting sun, it only reminded him of the person next to him. Peeking at Akashi on the corner of his eye, Kuroko noticed how Akashi was looking down instead. Following his sight, he saw their shadows on the road.

“Shadows against the red sky of the setting sun do look good together, don’t they?”

Kuroko could only stare at Akashi. But Akashi just gave his hand a squeeze as they continued on.

They both stopped in front of the gate to Kuroko’s house. Turning to his former captain, Kuroko didn’t want to let go of Akashi’s hand but he knew that he had to so he took his hand back. “I had a great time. Thank you for inviting me, Akashi-kun.”

“It’s my pleasure, Kuroko,” Akashi said and Kuroko had this feeling that he wanted to say more but couldn’t.

“So, um,” he stuttered, tucking a stray hair behind his bangs. “I’ll see you soon Akashi-kun.”

Eyes wide in shock, Kuroko couldn’t react as Akashi swooped down and captured his lips for a sweet kiss. As his surprise subsided, he closed his eyes and eagerly kissed Akashi back, wrapping his arms around Akashi’s neck and opened his mouth as they tongues met and savored each other.

Only when Kuroko needed air did he broke off their kiss and slowly fluttered his eyes open, seeing a determined expression on Akashi’s face and desire and passion in those crimson eyes.

He willingly took the chaste kiss from Akashi before the red head pulled back and said. “I look forward to our next date Kuroko.”

Kuroko blinked in astonishment as he covered his mouth with one hand, trying to smother the urge to blush though he knew it was too late. Akashi let out a smile full of victory before walking away with Kuroko staring at his back still in disbelief.

_Akashi-kun could have just said that this was a date_ , was Kuroko last thought before going back inside his house, excited at the prospect of his second date with Akashi.


End file.
